Saying Goodbye
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Possibly a multi-chapter. Written in Dynasty's POV straight after the death of Tom Clarkson. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they are the property of the BBC, but the story itself is mine.
1. Chapter 1

We all saw him fall, but not one of us ran forward to help. Half the school just stood there like… well like idiots as our favourite and most loved teacher fell from the roof after trying to pull that prat Kyle away from it.

I looked around, Kevin with his arm tightly around me, Connor unable to even look while Imogen's just stood there crying. Kacey… oh god… My eyes look around desperately for her, only to find Barry literally holding her up while she's so upset that no sound has even escaped her.

Clarkson was like a father to her. A damn sight better than our own. Hell he's even helped e after… but Barry wrote him off, saying he was just poking his nose in deliberately where it weren't wanted. But the truth is, we wanted his help.

Kevin had obviously noticed where I was looking, cause he started to pull me over to where they stood.

Only then did Barry look up and see us, and he held out his other arm for me, which I instantly fell into. "It's okay, Munch." I whispered, hugging her. It didn't even matter that Kevin was probably stood there like the spare part, just as long as he was there that was all that mattered to me.

It wasn't long before we were all told to go inside, something I think everyone was grateful for. I know I was. Seeing his lifeless body just lying there while Mulgrew tried to keep him awake. Course she failed, I just hope he wasn't in any sort of pain. If he was he never screamed out or anything.

It took a while for Mrs Mulgrew to come back in, maybe she stayed with him till the ambulance came for him. I liked that thought, least he wasn't on his own.

"We can't like just ignore it!" Rhiannon had said. We were all waiting in the assembly hall for our parents to come collect us. "We can't just forget about him tomorrow! Or any other day! 'E needs a proper send off!"

I nodded in agreement but couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"If your mate Kyle weren't up there Clarkson wouldn't have gone up in the first place!"

I was shocked at Kacey's outburst, her eyes just as red-rimmed as everyone else's, even Barry's.

Rhiannon had the decency to look at the floor. "Yeah I know, Kace! How was I to know that's what he'd do! When I last saw 'im he wasn't some sort of nutter! He was my mate!"

"A mate who was a complete loon and shot Josh with a crossbow!" I couldn't help but snap at her. I just lost it.

"Enough!" Mrs Mulgrew's voice echoed off the walls, stunned us all into complete silence. "That's better. Now, I know emotions are running high at the moment, and you shouldn't have had to witness such a terrible thing, believe me if I could stop Tom going up there myself I would have done. Rhiannon's right on one thing."

I tried my best not to roll my eyes.

"We can't let Tom Clarkson be forgotten. I want you all here as normal tomorrow morning. I will plan something tomorrow." Was what she said.

Well at least there was something we all agreed on… I looked around for my friends again and I made a little excuse to Kacey before walking over to Connor and Imogen.

"Just told my mum I'd be staying with Connor tonight… after what happened." She had explained when I saw her put her phone away.

"Bet she couldn't say much could she." I shrugged. I already knew what Imogen's mum felt, but I think, given the circumstances Imogen could have her own way just this once.

"No… she wanted to come pick me up, even said he could stay with me, but I think she could do with the company too…" Imogen reasoned, and I didn't need to ask who she meant, I already knew she meant the mother-in-law.

"You don't think she'll… y'know…?" I asked, I felt unsure of what to think or say or feel.

"Hope not… That's why I said we'd stay with her, might help take her mind off it." I heard Imogen say.

"Dyn! Mum says she's 'ere!" I heard Barry call over.

I gave Imogen a hug, and Connor a reassuring look before walking back over to where Barry and Kacey and Kevin were.

"You comin' with us?" I asked him.

"No…" Kevin had answered, though I knew he wanted to. "No, I think I'll stay keep Maggie and the others company tonight."

I couldn't help but smile. He always thought of others before himself. "Okay." I nodded, kissed him and walked away with my brother and sister.

That night, we lost a teacher. A much loved teacher who was a second dad to everyone he looked out for. Tomorrow, and every day after it, I knew I would do my hardest to make him proud. As will everyone else at Waterloo Road.

_He wasn't our father._

_But he may as well have been._

_We'll miss you dad._


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to the end of term. We were promised we'd go out with a bang, but we never did… Kevin came to see me in the summer holidays, I guess he didn't want me to be alone, but it wasn't me I was worried about… Kacey was… distant to say the least. Not even Barry offering to play a game of footie with her got her out of that room.

First day back. We should be excited, or dreading the day cause we hate school. But when I walked through those gates with Dyn and Barry, I couldn't help but look at the school roof where Mr Clarkson fell, pleading with Kyle to come back down. I was pulled along by Barry, telling me to hurry up, and I was forced to look away. We were all piled into the assembly hall. What for? For some poxy minute silence that won't bring him back. It was meant to be for remembrance I know, but he shouldn't need o be remembered! He should be _here! _Coaching the football team, setting up the girls' team, winding Budgen up about being back too soon! In our form room and in our English class…

I can't take much more of this, probably not even 30 seconds in and I've got my bag and stormed out. I run to the bike sheds, knowing full well Miss Boston is right behind me, but I don't give a damn. I'm stood once again, stood looking at the spot he fell from… I can almost hear him telling me to get back in that assembly hall, or get to the cooler… but for once, I think I'll ignore him…

As expected, Boston is stood the other side of me… can't she just leave me alone?! I just want him back, why can't she just see that?!

I suppose… the rational part of me should be telling me that I shouldn't be reacting like this toward a teacher… but that part is silenced by my grief, and the fact I keep telling myself he saved me from myself, he became my dad, kind of…

"Can't you just leave me alone? Please?" I look to the teacher who is only trying to help, but I just can't help but think she's interfering somehow… I hate how broken my voice sounds, but I don't care…

Once Boston is gone, I'm left with my thoughts again, and right now my mind is not a safe place to be inside… I hear the bell go and decide it's time to go to my first lesson… CDT… I know what I'm gonna make.

Harley and Lula tried talking to me through the lesson, but they kind of guessed I wasn't in the mood for chatting so they just left me to it, each saying they were there if I needed them, and I couldn't even mutter a 'thanks'…

Once the lesson was over, I couldn't help but feel proud of my picture frame. Small, yet simple. Just Mr Clarkson's style… The teacher said it was the best she'd seen yet, and I just smiled my thanks. Next it was science.

Lula walked with me while Harley walked on ahead.

"Kacey, you know if you need to talk, I am here." Lula told me.

I looked and I forced my smile. "I'm okay, Lula. Honestly. Just gonna do me best to make Clarkson proud."

Lula seemed satisfied with my answer; and almost left me alone, before she gave me one of her usual comments. "At least he is with God now, and God will look after him."

I just nodded, biting the inside of my cheek. She was after all one of my friends. How can there be a God if he lets things like letting an innocent man die?

No, I didn't believe the stuff Lula was saying, not any more.

I just wanted to be left alone, but this was school, it was not gonna happen.

A/N: Sorry it's short, things have happened lately in the family and... I've not really been in the mood for writing, especially the theme for this one, but I'm going to make sure I'm updating everything tonight, then I'll take a mini break from it all.


End file.
